


An Alastor Love Story

by AngelMoline96



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMoline96/pseuds/AngelMoline96
Summary: Nixie is the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith,older sister to Charlie. She has been gone for a few years and no one was even aware of her existence. That is until she showed up at the Happy hotel. When she walks in she catches the eye of the radio demon himself,Alastor. Will Alastor understand why he is drawn to this new person? Will they end up with a happy ending in hell?please comment and review
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Nixie Arrives

Chapter 1: Nixie Arrives

Nixie’s POV:

“Miss Nixie, your replacement is here.” my assistant Cove said and I smiled as I picked up one of my few bags.

“Thank you Cove, I’ll be ready to go in a few minutes.” Cove nodded and left the room so I could finish getting my stuff. I honestly couldn’t wait to leave this place, I missed my little sister Charlie a lot. Talking on the phone isn’t the same as being there in person to help her with the Happy hotel. I know father and mother don’t approve of it, but I really think it's a good idea and I want to be there to help. A few minutes later, I finished getting all of my stuff notifying Cove and leaving the office. I was finally done with my years of training to take over managing mother’s theater one day. I shook my head and concentrated as I teleported to the front doors of the hotel. I just know this is gonna be a big surprise for Charlie. No one knew I was returning today. I wasn’t even sure that anyone even remembered me, after all I did sorta just disappear. I blame mother and father for that. Ever since Charlie and I got older father had distanced himself from us and now he’s disappointed in our dream of redemption. I pushed the thoughts that plagued my mind aside as I opened the doors and walked into the hotel looking around. Strange, I thought as the main foyer seemed a bit empty. I didn’t see anyone in the front. 

“Maybe everyone is out?” I asked myself as I continued setting my bag down with the others as I walked further in. After heading down one hall I heard noise coming from one of the rooms, so being cursed with curiosity I decided a quick peek wouldn't hurt. Immediately, I saw the colorful cast in what seemed like a separate lounge area and leaned in the doorway watching Charlie talk in her ever so cheerful tone. It wasn't long before she looked up, probably sensing someone watching, as she turned towards my direction and squealed causing the others to stop what they were doing. I walked over with a big grin on my face as she ran full speed at me almost knocking me over. I couldn’t help but laugh a little at all the shocked expressions, almost as if they saw a ghost.

“It’s been a long time, huh Charlie.” I said as Charlie hugged me tightly almost like she wasn't about to break me in half.

“Why didn’t tell me you were coming?!” she exclaimed and I smirked.

“Sorry, I know I should have but I wanted to surprise you, after all I don't get to do that as much anymore.” I laughed as I pinched one of her cheeks as she chuckled along with me.

“That is true, oh but i'm so glad you’re here! There's so much i want to tell you about and people i want you to meet!” She stands up straight as she balances on her toes before she tugs on one of her suspenders as she waves towards the group who stopped staring and were talking amongst themselves.

“Come, come!” Charlie said as she grabbed my hand and tugged me along with her just like when we were kids and she wanted me to play with her.

“Alright I'm coming, don't rip my arm off” I joke as I walk over to the group as everyone turns to face us and she lines up next to Vaggie who gives me a calm and cool smirk as she runs a hand through her hair. 

“Hi Vaggie, how have you been?” I say as I give her a hug as she returns with a smile 

“I’ve been good. Keeping Charlie out of trouble like usual, well most of the time” I chuckle knowing we would always joke about her being our adopted sister. 

“I would trust no one else but you” I smile as I turn to the next person.

“Hey there sweetheart.” a white spider demon winked at me as he leaned back in one of the lounge chairs, adjusting his suit as he crossed his legs. 

“Ah yes, I’ve heard of you Angel Dust. You and Cherri sure did a number in town with Sir Pentious.” I say referencing the news i saw before Charlie smacked down Katie Killjoy as he gives a cheeky grin. 

“Well what can i say? My girlfriend needed my help and I’m never one to say no to some rough fun.” I sigh as Charlie gives a wry chuckle explaining how Angel was their first resident as we continued on down the line. Soon I was face to face with Husk, an anthropomorphic cat who is very gruff and sarcastic who's a contrast to someone who normally would man a front desk, and Nifty the bubbly and hyper-active cyclops demon who looks so tiny and cute compared to the others who look more mature. I have to say this sure is a colorful crew to run the hotel, but I trust things are going to go well. 

“Finally!” Charlie says as we come to the last person,

“Meet the hotel's first sponsor, the radio demon himself, Alastor,” She says as I see a familiar face that's talked about around Hell and whose grin strikes fear among a lot of the people aside from mother and father. He was quite slim,with khaki colored skin,and sharp yellow teeth. He sports a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head,resembling deer ears,and two black antlers. His eyes were red and he wore a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye. He was wearing a dark red pinstripe coat which was slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs. He had on a red knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots.

“Hello my dear,” he says in his usual announcer-like voice, 

“pleasure to meet you,” as he stands and takes my hand, bowing slightly as he looks at me with that same grin as his staff gives a static noise. I blushed slightly and curtsied.

“The pleasure is all mine Alastor.” I said and he smiled.


	2. Author's note

so these past few months have been hard for me and i've been in a funk. i lost my furbaby Big Red who i've had since i was 3. she passed away in her sleep and because of Covid i wasn't able to see her all year. i've been dealing with guilt and heart break but i'm slowly coming out of my funk and have started writing again. i wanna than my readers for waiting so patiently and i promise i'll post more soon.


End file.
